daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Alaska
This page is an article containing the short story which is related to the "Anarchy of America". (?) Knights of Alaska is short story revolving around the Imperial Royal Guard's "Echelon One", which is assigned to protect Viceroy Bernadette in her peace visit to North America. Knights of Alaska January 13, 2017 Alaska, United Republic of North America "HQ to Valkyrie One, what's your ETA? Over." It’s been 10 years since Planetfall, in which thousands of lives were lost all over the Earth and on the moon. "HQ to Valkyrie One, estimated time of arrival." "Valkyrie One to HQ, ETA 3 minutes." The open radio chatter between the pilot and headquarters is heard by everyone in the aircraft, including Viceroy Elysse Strassagne; an envoy of the Imperial Government representing the Empire of Daresia and the aristocratic Strassagne family. Just like the royal family of Great Britain, many members of the Daresian Imperial Government are known worldwide for their services and overall charm- which resulted in her volunteering in peacekeeping affairs with North America. These decisions were made after the Empire of Daresia and Canada deployed a large majority of military forces into the chaotic remnants of North America on behalf of the United Nations in an attempt to protect the crumbling government and its assets. Despite the chaos the Empire and Canada attempted to suppress, riots and violence raged throughout the nation, resulting in conflict between the anarchic American people, the American government and the joint forces of Daresia and Canada. "HQ to Cerberus One. What is your status over." "Echelon One to HQ, all green." Alsfriede Van Klyrehc, also known as "Echelon-One", is one of the many squad leaders guarding the Vicereine. Despite only completing his two years long Imperial Royal Guard course a few months earlier as the top of his class, he has been assigned to guard the Viceroy in Alaska to experience his first real exposure to tension, stress, and the very real possibility of death. "This is Echelon One, of the Empire of Daresia's 12th Guard Company, does anyone read me?" "This is Bernadette Chantal Lauder, callsign Master Five, of Canada's Provisional 1st Guard Task Force, I read you." The voice of a woman in the military wasn't surprising for Alsfriede, as many women in the academy enlisted into the Empire's military long before. In fact, he was glad it wasn't another overconfident man on the other side of the line. "We'll arrive in around three minutes, see you soon." "Acknowledged Echelon One, standing by.” Ever since radio contact with the Canadians started, dense snowfall had been falling, making visibility very low. Despite nearby aircrafts also flying nearby, they were barely visible through the thick fog. Tightly gripping his weapon that hung by a strap around his neck, Alsfriede reassures himself by walking to the middle of the aircraft, where the Viceroy and her helpers are seated. “Viceroy, we’re nearly at the landing zone, are you alright?” “I’m fine Alsfriede, thank you very much for your concern. I really appreciate it. Thank you.” “Viceroy, please do not waste your kind words on me.” Upon bowing to the Viceroy in order to listen to her response, a large explosion was heard from the right side of the aircraft. Through the window, all that was visible was the dense snow, fire and black smoke trailing down. “Valkyrie One to HQ, Valkyrie Three has been hit! I repeat, Valkyrie Three has been hit!” Immediately, Alsfriede held his earpiece firmly in his ear, carefully listening to all open radio messages. “This is Valkyrie Three, we’ll attem-” Before the transmission could be completed, the escort aircraft explodes, engulfing the falling aircraft in flames. Following the explosion, debris flew everywhere, with numerous chunks of metal striking one of the aircraft’s main engines. Having never experienced anything like this before, Alsfriede stared shockingly at the burning engine. Tightly grasping the nearby hanging grips, the immediate beeping sounds, and voices of the cockpit crew confirmed his worst fears. “Hostile missile locked, we won’t be able to evade! Prepare for impact!” Despite the warning to brace for impact, Alsfriede manages to see their second escort Valkyrie Two, attempting to weave the incoming missile away from Valkyrie One. Through radio contact, he’s able to hear the Canadian forces being overwhelmed from an unconfirmed enemy. “Master Five, I request you fall back immediately, we’ve been hit and we’ll attempt to land elsewhere. Prepare to move your men once we land!” “Acknowledged, Echelon One!” “All Echelon callsigns, upon contact, remain within the vicinity of the aircraft! We must protect the Viceroy at all costs!” As the rest of the squad answered with simultaneous acknowledgement, everyone braced, with Alsfriede protecting the Viceroy. Upon contact with trees, the aircraft lost it’s wings, and crashed into the snow, softening to impact. However, since Alsfriede wasn’t secured into a seat, he was thrown across the room. Fortunately, he suffered minor injuries unlike most of the cockpit crew, whose bodies were mangled due to debris and nearby branches. The surviving members of Echelon freed the Viceroy from her seat, and all rendezvoused around the aircraft, securing the vicinity of the crash zone. “This is Echelon One to Master Five, requesting reinforcements.” '''----- I N C O M P L E T E -----'''